oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Sophia
Craig Sophia was born in Cork, Ireland on April 1st. He attended both Durmstrang and the Academy of Alchemy and majored in Healing. Craig is a former Death Eater and also led the organization after gaining control after an accident to their former leader. The Death Eaters were disbanded after the majority were taken in and sent to Azkaban. Serving his time there, Craig has returned to an uneasy workplace and continues to parent his daughter, Hannah. Background Craig Sophia is the only son and youngest child in the Dark family based in Ireland. He struggled for years on how he wanted to be - the way his parents wanted him to be or how his sister tried to influence him to be. Craig being the way he was - a follower - slowly accepted his parents ideals about the world and how it worked. While not totally swallowing the whole blood purity thing, he did feel superior to those of lower blood around him. His real first act of accepting his parents' ideals was to shun his cousin Heidi Murphy (who he loved dearly) for not showing magical talent and being classified a Squib. Even though he outwardly did this, he did secretly follow his sister when she and their cousin met - and grew jealous over their still being close. After his schooling in Florida, Craig joined a blood purist group headed by a man named Norman Melton and worked his way up in that organization to be one of two of the most trusted. His first kill was some luckless Muggle in his initiation, and while killing disturbed him the first few times, he quickly learned to shove the unease down and became proficiant at it. His favorite method of killing is with knives and poisons. Craig was betrayed by the leader, Melton, shortly after he helped Lysander Cross, a good friend and lovesick puppydog of his sister, Anna's, escape from his own failed initiation to the group Melton fronted. Craig spent ten years in a vigilante prison type cell, and was tortured daily by various means. He still has some nightmares after the fact about it, and after escaping somehow (he woke up on a Florida beach with no memory of escaping), he has a distinct but carefully hidden paranioa about being imprisoned again. With his joining of the Death Eaters, he carefully hides the fact of his alignment from everyone. Only one person knows he's a Death Eater out of the organization, and that is his wife, Abigail. Craig is also the Healer-In-Charge of Malicious Muggle Maladies at St Mungos. Craig received a rottweiler from his cousin, Alexander Stonem and while it is trained you wouldn't know it while Craig is around. The dog is devoted to his niece, Kelly and rather dislikes anyone else. Family Craig is the only son of Marshall and Kathryn Sophia. He and his older sister, Anna Sophia, were born in Cork, Ireland. He has one cousin named Heidi Holden (nee Murphy) (a Squib) who recently gave birth to twins, Ruby and Thomas Holden. (Their father is Bobby Holden.) He is godfather to Ruby, the youngest of the two twins. He is the proud uncle of Anna's two sons, Elijah Sophia-Kipp (JR) and Michael Sophia-Kipp, and daughter, Kelly Sophia-Kipp, by Blaine Kipp. He is also uncle to Anna's youngest son, Ethan Cross assumed father: Lysander Cross. The true father is unknown to him at this time. Craig and Abigail were married at Sophia Manor in Ireland and his nephew Michael was his Best Man and Kelly took the spot for Abigail as Maid of Honor. Their Honeymoon was spent in Switzerland. Craig and Abigail divorced recently after the birth of their daughter Hannah was born. They share custody, with Craig taking a week during the month around the full moon to care for their child, and visits with Hannah during the other weeks. Craig and Abigail attempted to reconcile their marriage shortly before he was taken in on charges of being a Death Eater and spending months in Azkaban as the result. During that time, Abigail (a former member of the Wizengamot) puppeted a solicitor and helped to appeal him out. Shortly after that, they started to rebuild a life together and parent their daughter, Hannah. Mysteriously though, Abigail disappeared soon after their trip to Bulgaria and hasn't been seen since. Craig has exhausted many avenues in attempt to find her for both his and Hannah's sakes. Craig has recently found out that he has a son named Keiran Sophia by an old flame from his Florida days, Mackenzie Kenseth. There are many things needed to be worked out between them before he will fully accept the younger man into the folds of the family. If ever. Education Craig went to Durmstrang for the first five years of schooling before transferring to the Academy of Alchemy in Florida to finish out his schooling. He majored in healing there and specialized in Muggle Maladies. Relationships Past Relationships: Abigail Prince (divorced) Lanie Blackstone Mackenzie Kenseth Friends: Xavier Woods Alexander Stonem Darius Glentworth Edward Blake MP Involvement Craig was recruited into the Death Eaters by Lanie Blackstone shortly after the Ministry/St Mungo's attack and got to see first hand how things were handled when messed up by seeing Noah tortured for messing up the poisonings in St Mungo's, therefore botching the operation for the most part. Craig was involved in the plot to assasinate Sophia Gray, but wasn't the Death Eater chosen to carry out the dead, the late Adam Turner was. Shortly after that, Craig was named Second in Command, a position Craig coveted and desired. He currently has control of the Death Eaters after an accident happened to the other one. A few months after the attack on King's Cross, the Death Eaters were rounded up by the various branches of the MLE. Craig was taken in while dining with his daughter, Hannah and his ex-wife, Abigail. He spent his months in Azkaban working with hi ex-wife on an appeal, and keeping the spirits up his best friend, Xavier. His emotions and body pretty much shattered, his appeal came through and he was released. Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members *Sundial Award Members Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Wizard Category:Pureblood Category:Silver Category:St. Mungos Category:Death Eaters Category:Durmstrang Category:Other Magical Academy Category:Old Families Category:Sophia Category:Divorces Category:Global Plot Category:Azkaban Prisoner